1. Technical Field
The invention relates to methods and materials involved in diagnosing systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE). More particularly, the invention relates to methods and materials involved in diagnosing SLE, diagnosing severe SLE, and assessing a mammal's susceptibility to develop severe SLE.
2. Background Information
SLE is a chronic, inflammatory autoimmune disease characterized by the production of autoantibodies having specificity for a wide range of self-antigens. SLE autoantibodies mediate organ damage by directly binding to host tissues and by forming immune complexes that deposit in vascular tissues and activate immune cells. Organs targeted in SLE include the skin, kidneys, vasculature, joints, various blood elements, and the central nervous system (CNS). The severity of disease, the spectrum of clinical involvement, and the response to therapy vary widely among patients. This clinical heterogeneity makes it challenging to diagnose and manage lupus.